


Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away - Riddick

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Series: Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away [6]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Add tags as I go, F/M, Multi, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: *~DISCLAIMER!~* I do not own but just borrowed... These are stories(A new story each chapter) that I have started but not finished. Feel free to comment suggestions and/or make them your own(just tag me so I can read)





	1. Omega Makes Three

Callie found it easy enough to let herself into Vaako’s chambers. There hadn’t been a lock that she couldn’t beat. It had taken some time to finally get the better of Vaako’s security, and while she would never do anything to piss of her new Lord Marshall or his second, in this she had no choice. She wish she had but because of that stupid harpy, she had to protect her secret or she might just be killed. Either way, her future was death.

She knew Vaako was still dirt side, after Lord Riddick had sent him there to ensure the fleet was ready for departure and that all non-essential personnel were in cryo. Riddick was taking the opportunity to learn as much as he could about his new recruits.

Dame Vaako’s touch had all but been erased from the chambers as quickly as Lord Vaako had thrown her out. She ran his fingertips along the edge of what once appeared to be a dresser, the mirrored back was no longer there, and she could guess what happened to it as her sharp eyes spied tiny shards of glass in the room that had clearly been missed when the cleaning staff had been in. 

Callie gently looked through the drawers for some stupid jewel necklace that the Ex- Dame Vaako had demanded that she bring her. She growled softly, trying to keep the rage inside her. She wants nothing more the torture that viper to death but she knew that it would never happen. Even if the rumors of the Lord Marshall wanting her were fake, she had slept with enough Lords to be protect and avenged.

Callie had found Vaako’s weapons stash, admitting only to herself that she’d coveted a few of the blades, running a finger along their sharp serrated edges with just enough pressure exerted to draw blood. She hoped that there wasn't enough for Vaako to see.

When Callie heard heavy steps pause at the door to Vaako’s chambers, she stepped back into the shadows as fear filled her body. The door slid open, allowing Vaako entry. His fist collided solidly with the switch bringing light to the room and Callie pressed further against the wall, chasing the limited shadows. She kept her breathing low as Vaako started to strip his armor. Vaako stacked the armor against the wall, and peeled the scaled undershirt from his body. Callie shifted to turn away from the view of wide shoulders tapering to a narrow waist, she was already tresspassing, no need to spy.

The knife came out of nowhere, but embedded itself in the wall mere inches from where Callie’s head was. She closed her eyes, knowing she was caught, her whole body trembling as fear rose to a level that made want to coward in his presence. She heard him walk to her, she bit her lip to keep her whimpering inside. She felt him surround her as she pushed as far into the wall as she could. She felt his breath on her face before it got closer and focused on her neck, he sniffed her and growled. "What is your name?" His gruff voice demanded.

She gulped, "Callie, Sir."

He gripped her face with one hand, "What are you doing in my chambers, Callie?" She whimpered, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, he groaned, "Open your eyes." She opened her eyes, looking at his shoulder, he tilted her face up to look in his eyes, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Never, sir." She answered.

He nodded, "Can you tell me why you are here?"

She gulped, "To retrieve something, sir."

He chuckled, "For my Ex, I presume?"

"Yes, sir." She whispered, she felt her body begin to tremble in his hand.

"Don't move." He let her go to walk over to the desk. She closed her eyes to focus on her breathing again. "Come." She opened her eyes to see him standing at the open doorway, with something in his hand. He held out his hand. She walked to him, he gripped her arm, "Don't run, fight or scream."

"Yes, sir." She nodded.

He led them out of the room, it closed behind them as he walked them through the ship, pass the entryway, purification chambers and throne room, down a hall she had never been before. They stopped at a huge set of door, Vaako pressed a code into the key pad, opened the door and walked inside, drawing her with him. She felt dread fill her heart, she was in the Lord Marshall's chambers. She looked around but didn't see him, just half-naked women and his four hellhounds. Vaako growled, "Get out."

The women glared at him but when the hounds began to growl, they ran out of the room. There was a deep chuckle behind me, I tensed up as I felt his heat creep into me. "Did you bring me a gift, Vaako?"

Vaako smirked, "My Ex gifted her to me, as it were. Sent her to my chambers to retrieve something. I found her and brought her to you. She seems terrified."

"Very much, more so now that I am here. Close the door Vaako." Riddick told him. Vaako let go of her arm, turned and shut the door before he turned back to watch her and whatever Riddick was doing behind her. He chuckled as he pulled her body to his, "It is growing stronger, Vaako." He dropped his head to run his nose up the side of her neck, groaning. "Beautiful."

"She is." Vaako smirked. "Breath Callie, we don't want you passing out on us."

"What do you want, sir?" She gasped.

Riddick smirked against her neck, "Tell us what she wanted."

She closed her eyes, fighting the need to push back into him. "A necklace, my lord."

Vaako smirked as he stepped in front of them, "Describe it."

She gulped, "Silver chain, giant blue stone surrounded with tiny diamonds, with four small sky blue gems on each side, sir." Vaako lifted something out of his pocket, letting it dangle from his hand. It was the necklace.

"Do you want it Callie?" Riddick growled in my ear, causing me to whine. They both chuckled darkly. "Answer."

"Yes, please, My Lord." I answer.

"Why?" Vaako growled, "Why do you want it?"

"For my life!" I shouted at him, gasping as my eyes grew wide, my whole body began to tremble. "Please, forgive me, Sir. I should not have yelled." I bowed my head.

Riddick gripped my neck as he growled, lifting it up to look at Vaako. "Why would you failing cost you your life, Callie?"

"Please, my Lord, don't. I will die. If you do not kill me, they will." I whimpered, trying to pull away from them.

Riddick growled loudly before biting down on my neck, I cried out as Vaako dropped to his knees in front of me, lifting my shirt to place kisses on my stomach. "You will not die, Callie. You belong to us, no one will hurt you. We will kill them all." He growled before he bit into my hip. 

Riddick licked his bite mark, "You are ours, we have been searching for you, since we first smelt you. You were hiding from us. Thought you could hide but we smelt you baby." He gripped my other hip, slowly rocking his hard covered cock into my back. "You can tell us, we will destroy them all."

I whined in my throat, "I... I'm the last... an omega of my kind. Whoever owns me, owns my powers." I gasp as Vaako licks his bite and Riddick nips at his. "Dame Vaako found out..." Vaako growled, I shuddered, "The Ex- Dame Vaako found out and has been blackmailing ever since. Threating to tell Lord Krall, he will brake me."

Riddick growled, "Never."

"You belong to us. OURS! Our mate. Our Omega." Vaako snarled.

I gasped, "What?"

Riddick lifted me into his arms, carried me over to his bed and sat done with me in his lap. "We are both Furians, I am an Alpha, he a Beta and you are our Omega. Our mate. We will protect you and you will rule beside us."

Vaako knelt before us, pulling my knees part for him to settle between, "You will accept us, won't you?" His hands slid up my legs to my inner thighs and squeezed gently, causing me to whimper as Riddick's hands slid under my shirt to squeeze my breast. "Say that you will. Say that you are ours."

I gasped for air as I feel myself give in, "Yes, Yours." They both growl before biting on their marks, causing me to cry out. "Oh God!"

Riddick growled, "Vaako, taste her." Vaako smirked as he slid my pants and underwear down and off my legs, he lifted my legs and set them around Riddick's as Riddick stretched his out to open me for Vaako, who groaned as he ran his nose up my leg to my pussy, looking at me before dipping down and licking me. I gasped, Riddick smirked, "Does he make you feel good, Mate?"

I moaned as he ate me out, "Yes, so good."

"Has anyone ever had you?" He growled.

"Not willingly." I whispered, Vaako growled sending shocks through my body. "Fuck! Please don't stop."


	2. Our People

They have him tied up good; wrists chained and held up with metal shackles, blindfold, and bit. They have him sitting on the metal bench in the back of the ship, but he isn’t slouched over, his head not slumping. He is sitting up straight, legs slightly apart. They hadn’t shackled his ankles together. That was a mistake. If you’re going to chain an animal, you need to chain all of it.

I approach him slowly in the dark room. I know from his posture that he’s not asleep and I'm not stupid enough to think he didn’t already know I'm there. I move slowly anyways. If nothing else, I am quiet to make sure no one else wakes up. 

“Riddick?” I speak softly as I stand in front of him. He makes no motion, no sound, but I know he heard me. “Stay still,” I tell him and lean forward, reaching behind his shaven head to untie the blindfold. I can’t even hear him breathing as my fingers loosen the knot and slip it over his head. His silver eyes are open and staring at me. It makes me uneasy how cold and unreadable he is. He blinks slowly and won’t move his eyes from mine. I feel a little paralyzed, unable to look away from him and unable to move away even though I know I'm too close. There’s a dozen different things he could do to from here, all of them painful. I drop the blindfold into his lap and lift my fingers to trace his jaw to unlatch the bit. Even as I remove it and let it clatter on the floor, his expression doesn’t change. “I’m going to untie you,” I whisper. Still no change so I shift my body and turn to his left wrist strung up in the air. I have to stand over him, his thigh between mine to reach the shackle. He suddenly chuckles darkly, his body relaxing, leg bumping into mine.

“Why would you go and do that?” he asks, low, husky voice filled with a black amusement. For some reason, his talking puts me a little more at ease.

“Because,” I start as I dig the key out of my back pocket and start to work on his wrist. His skin is smooth and warm as I wrap my fingers around it to hold it steady. “I know who you are and I’m not stupid enough to underestimate you.” The shackle unlocks, but I don’t remove it from his wrist. He can do that himself if he wants. “And I’m hoping,” I keep explaining while I move to stand over his right leg and unlock him. “That if I make it easy for you, you might not kill me on your way out.” Not lying. The crew I'm with isn’t the brightest of the bunch. They don’t fully comprehend who Riddick is and what he’s capable of. They just see him as a quick payday. I knew the moment they brought him in that he would escape and he’d probably kill every single person on the ship just for causing him the inconvenience of being sidetracked from whatever he was doing. I'm not exactly looking to lose my life anytime soon. And I know I wouldn’t stand a chance against Riddick. I wouldn’t say I'm afraid. Rather that I'm cautiously realistic.

When I fully unlock his wrist, his movements are quick, calculated. His thighs slam together, trapping my leg between firm muscle and throwing me slightly off balance. His hand I just freed, darts out and he wraps his fingers around my neck. My own fingers wrap themselves around his wrist out of instinct, trying to pull his hand back, loosen his grip. Before I can even try to use my other hand to help pull, he’s got it stretched behind me back, tugging and twisting me until my knees collapse and he sits me on his lap, his mouth right by my neck. “And what makes you think I’d spare you?” he growls. His grip doesn’t restrict my airflow much, but makes me wheeze slightly when I try to speak. The pain in my shoulder is more troubling. If he gave one good yank, my shoulder would pop backwards out of the socket, possibly even shattering something along the way.

“Didn’t think you would,” I cough out. “But it was worth a shot.” He breathes in deeply, nose pressing into my neck by his thumb. The edge of his nose travels up behind my ear, lips following its path shortly after. My body shivers underneath his touch, purely animalistic in nature and equal parts terrifying and exciting. He rests his chin high on my shoulder at the soft junction between my collar bone and neck.

He’s still got my leg pinned between his and I can feel him under you; feel his muscles flexing underneath my ass and practically wrapping around my own thigh. I try very hard not to focus on that, or on the way that if I shift just right, I can feel his cock resting against his leg. I try to focus on the pain in my arm, on the fingers digging lightly into my throat. He releases the arm behind my back, but keeps it pinned tight between my back and his chest. I don’t even consider attempting to move it. His hand reaches down to my waist and slides into my side holster. He removes the small pistol there and lifts it up to examine it. It’s not my best gun, not by a longshot, but I knew he was going to strip me of all my weapons so there was no way I was going to bring my best. He brings it back behind him and slips it into his waistband, humming appreciatively in my ear. His hand moves back to cradle my hip for just a moment before forcing its way into my pocket, his large hand pressing firmly against my leg, fingers inching around for the shiv he knows I have in there. He pries it out and slips it next to the gun. He then wraps his arm all the way around my waist, reaching to pat down my other pocket. Nothing there, but he keeps his arm there. Again, I try not to think about how every one of his appendages looks and feels thick. He stands up easily, simply straightens his legs and glides upwards still keeping me firmly against his body, forcing me onto my feet as well. His head rises up past my neck, his stance quite a bit taller than mine. His fingers loosen around my neck the same time he puts his hand on my shoulder and shoves me forward.

I stumble and cough at the same time, grabbing at my throat as if that's going to soothe it. I quickly turn back to face him. If I'm going to die, it’s not going to be from getting stabbed in the back. I want to see it coming. His eyes glisten in the dark, molten silver centers never leaving me, not chancing to look away. His lips form a thin, straight line across his face as his head tilts, observing me. I regain my breath and point to a bin in the corner. “Your goggles and weapons are in there,” I tell him. I had scoffed at the stupidity, but said nothing when your crew left those things in the room with him.

“Can you pilot?” he asks me and I nod quickly. “Then go and turn this ship around.” He finally shifts his eyes from me and walks slowly up to the bin. He pulls out his goggles and straps them to his head, but doesn’t pull them over his eyes just yet. He looks back over to me, a malicious smirk on his face. “I’m going to go wake the crew.”

I don't wait for him walk away, I get up and run, making my way to the Pilot's chair. I took it off auto-pilot and turn the ship back towards where they had come upon Riddick in the Merc ship that had belong to Santana. I heard shouting with sounds of fighting but pushed it into the back of my mind.

After a couple of minutes, it was silent then a light blinked showing me that the air lock had been opened. I shivered, silently thanking the gods that I was not one of them, then I remembered that Riddick was not gone yet, he could still change his mind. I shook the thought from my head as I figured that the ship Riddick was on was maybe an hour out still. 

"Where are we?" Riddick's voice asked. I tensed before pulling our location on screen, he hummed in reply, "You heading back to the ship you found me on?" I nodded as he stepped to my side, "No need, you can just take me to where I need to go, it isn't far."

"Where...?" I asked.

He lifted his arm to place his finger on a necro ship, "Right there." I gulped, "Don't worry, I'm the Lord Marshall." I shivered, knowing that if I take him there, he isn't letting me go but it was better then dying, so I turn the ship to head toward the ship. He chuckles, "Good girl. Now why don't you go change and I'll handle the piloting."

I look at him, "Change?"

"Yes, I like outfit but..." He placed his hand on my thigh, squeezing, "I want better access to what I want." He growled in my ear, "I let you live, you owe me a debt now and I want you to pay it with your body." I shivered before nodding slowly. "Good girl, now go."

I got up, slid through the small space he left between his body and the chair before leaving to head back to area where my things were stored. I sighed as I walked to my bag, I was slightly concerned about my lack of fear but then again, my emotions weren't really normal to begin with. People said it had to with my species but I never really looked into it. I opened my bag, pulling out a short black dress, it would have to do. I felt the ship land and new that the Necro ship had come to us, I didn't have much time. I pulled off my clothes, pulling it on, it was strapless so the bra had to go. I looked at my boots, they wouldn't go with it so I went without. I slipt my dagger into the special pocket in the dress. I took a deep breath before walking out to see the ship door open. 

I walked to it, looking out to see Riddick talking to a beautiful man with dark brown hair and Hazel-green eyes. He was decked out in armor as were many who stood around them. The man's eye flashed to me, he said something and Riddick laughed before turning, "There you are, come meet my second, Vaako."

I walked off the ship, heading over to them. Once I reached his side, he pulled me close to him, I looked at the man, "Hello."

Vaako smiled, "Hello, what might your name be?"

I lifted an eyebrow, "Luna."

"Well welcome Luna." He looked at Riddick, "I have locked the traitor away for you to handle."

Riddick nodded, "Thank you Vaako. Shall we go see him?" Vaako nodded, leading us... since Riddick hadn't let go of me... to this traitor. I tried not to look curious but apparently failed. "This traitor Krone, led me to a planet saying it was my home planet. It wasn't, he left me, thinking that I was dead. He betrayed both Vaako and I, I blamed Vaako thinking that he had lied to me but Vaako is very loyal to his word."

"His word?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Vaako nodded, "I gave my word that I would get Riddick to his home world before he decided what to do about the Lord Marshall thing."

"Home world?" I asked.

Riddick nodded, "Furia."

I stopped walking, causing them to look at me. I stared at Riddick in fear. "You are Furian?" I whispered, he stepped to me, I lifted my hand to his chest for the first time and it glowed beneath my hand. I gasped as I looked down to see mine glowing as well. "Shit!" I pulled the dress lower to see the hand print again, I hadn't seen it in years since it was given to me in a dream. 

"You are Furian?" Riddick growled.

I looked at him, "If I am to believe the Lady in my dreams, yes."

"The lady, what had she told you." He demands.

"I am the last Furian Omega of my people, I carry the Hope and Peace of our people." I whisper, "She came to me when I was dying, I thought I had imagined her."


	3. Ties

Deep in space there is a planet that closely resembles Earth, there is land and masses of water. There is one giant form of land, covered in forests, swamps and plainlands. Then are two other forms of land, one is all ice and snow and the other is covered in darkness for it never see the light given from the planets sun. Each form of land is separated by water, not so far apart that you could not swim to each island, that is of course you could survive the creatures in between. The inhabitants on this planet call it Hala Monitaro but the rest of the worlds call it Serenod. The inhabitants are known through out the worlds as animalistic, they live without electricity and modern devices, they hunt for their food. They build their homes and are natural born warriors.

Riddick sighed as his armada landed on the planet, they no longer destroyed anyone who did not agree with them and if one wanted to join the under verse, they could. Riddick stepped out of the ship with Vaako at his side, Vaako had become a great ally and friend to him after his wife had died. Vaako had loosened up and became a constant in his life. They walked into the land and looked around for any sign of the search party they had sent out.

"Lord Marshall," One of Riddick's officers called to him, they made their way over to him and found all of the party dead. "It seems that they were attacked before they could set up."

Riddick nodded as Vaako stepped closer, "Something isn't right, Riddick. It is too quiet."

"I agree." Riddick stated, "Let's head back to the ship." They made their way back but found a group of inhabitants standing between them and the ship. Riddick growled as he gripped his knife and Vaako pulled out his gun.

"You are not welcomed here, leave." A old man wearing golden feathers braided into his hair.

Riddick nodded, "After we have fixed our ship."

The man growled, "Now." The group lifted weapons and Riddick pulled out his knife. "Leave or die."

"You can try it." Vaako smirked.

Another men stepped forward, lifted a bow and arrow to Vaako, who pulled out his gun but before either of them moved the man was dead with a dagger in his neck. The group looked around as a warrior dress from head to toe in black flipped over Vaako, landing before them. The warrior pulled out two swords, flashed to the group, taking out their legs before moving among them killing them. The warrior stand, placed both swords on the side of the old man's neck. "Fool."

"Jo? Please...." The old man whispered before the warrior decapitated him.

The warrior slid the swords into their holders and walked to Riddick. The warrior pulled off the mask they were, revealing a women with red eyes, she bowed slightly, "Riddick, welcome but you should not have come here."

Riddick growled, "How do you know me?"

Jo lifted her head, "Jack."

Riddick gripped her neck, "How do you know Jack?"

"Riddick, she can't answer if she is dead." Vaako whispered.

Riddick relaxed his grip but didn't let go as Jo sighed, "Jack is my sister. She cared for you deeply even after you left. I heard she went off with Mercs, I went looking but got stranded here."

Riddick dropped her, "Jack is dead." Jo tensed and looked up at him, "She was murdered by the last Lord Marshall."

Jo closed her eyes as her body shook, she took a deep breath and nodded. "Thank you. You are taking me off this planet, Riddick." She turned and walked toward his ship before looking over her shoulder, "I am not Jack, I am not foolish to believe everything is free and I know how to protect myself." She walked on to his ship, leaving behind a chuckling Riddick and a smirking Vaako.

"I like her." Vaako stated as they headed on to the ship.


End file.
